


The Clover and the Mask

by FanFanatic910



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFanatic910/pseuds/FanFanatic910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new figure has appeared in Los Santos and Geoff isn't too happy about it, since they arrived nothing is working. Not the heist's that they have been planning for months or the simple gas station runs but, maybe she's just lucky. But will luck be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"That's the fifth time a heist has gone wrong! We need to stop this-this ""Clover"" person." Geoff said angrily. 

"I mean its not like any of our other jobs are any better than this one we did tonight." Michael muttered. 

"That's not the point." Geoff continued. "We need this to stop; people start hearing that we're being beat by Clover, they'll start trying to upstage us, and when that happens, no one will respect us." 

Its a late night and everyone is lounging around in one of their many safe houses they have around the city, since the last job didn't go very well, the Fake AH crew is being patched up by the medic team run by Caleb. Fortunately, the worst of the injuries was a bullet to the shoulder but, only because Gavin's a moron and wasn't paying attention. 

Geoff is pacing the room in an angry haste but, seeming to have no where to storm off too. This particular safe house was pretty small, based in a small office type building, only used on the rare cases when the cops seem to be increasingly hard to lose. In this case it wasn't the teams fault. 

"Geoff she took us by surprise, there was nothing we could do." Jack said trying to calm the angered gent. 

Geoff just continued muttering under his breath while pacing. Jack sighed leaning back onto the couch in the room next to Gavin who was getting his arm wrapped talking to Caleb while doing so. It was supposed to be an easy job, simple in and out; of course with this we didn't do very much planning, but it still should have gone off without a hitch. It was though going along very well, no cops had been called until Michael had noticed the vault to the bank was almost warily empty. Someone had gotten their before us. They had known it was Clover because she likes to leave a calling card, a simple clover spray painted on the wall. When we had realized our mistake, it was too late; cops came out of nowhere by the dozens. The only thing that saved the crew was Ryan. He had thought that this was most likely the best time to end his murder brake. 

"We need a plan." Geoff said staring off into space. 

"What kind of plan?" Ray asked turning from the window. 

"A trap, we need to trap Clover and end this." Geoff said determination in his voice. 

"What if that's what she's planning? What if she only wants to distract us?" Ryan said for what seems to be the first since they got there. 

"Why would she do that?" Geoff asked. 

"Why go through all the trouble to mess up all our jobs, why not make your own?" 

"Because it's something to do in this God awful city." Ray inputted. 

"It may be, but it's _our_ God awfull city." Gavin imputed from the couch.

"I'm not so sure that'll be true if this keeps going on." Geoff mumbled.

There was a knock at the door then, when Jack stood up to answer it only to find Lindsay and Meg at the door chatting casually.  

"Hey, girls. Thanks for the assistance earlier, even though it probably didn't make a difference."

They call in Lindsay and Meg or a few others if any help is needed. The girls though specialize in computers. Hacking cameras, ATMs and the like. They were basically our eyes in a blind race. A race not to die that is.  

"Well on that note I'm gonna call it a night, sorry about the loss boys but, maybe next time." Michael said throwing his arm around Lindsay. 

"Hello Love!" Gavin called from the couch jumping up in excitement then seeming to regret this due to the hole in his shoulder. 

"Hey Gav!" Meg said cheerfully, relieved to know her boyfriend was still in one piece. 

Michael was already out the door giving a kiss on Lindsay's cheek as they left. Gavin yelling out the door asking Micoo if they wanna go get some bevs, while Meg waved goodbye and shut the door. 

"Yeah im gonna head out too." Ray said putting his hoodie on and waking towards the door. 

"Really? You usually stay longer." Jack asked walking over to the fridge to get a beer. 

"Uhh, yeah long night; gonna head home get some sleep...?" Ray asked more than stated. 

"Okay, whatever. See you tomorrow Ray."

He waved bye and left in a quiet haste. Geoff was now looking out the window over Los Santos. Jack and Ryan soon followed suit, standing on either side of him, in a comfortable silence. 

Geoff broke the silence who knows how long later."We need to make sure everyone in this city knows who owns it. I don't care how long it takes, no one makes a fool out of the Fake AH crew." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, come on." Jack said walking into the living room. The whole team was lounging around being mopey especially Geoff. They had gone to Michael's apartment to start discussing plans for a new heist but that was about three hours ago. Gavin and Michael were sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing some Trials while Ray sat in the corner of the couch staring intently at his phone. Ryan was sitting at the counter cleaning out his gun while Geoff sat a seat over nursing an almost empty bottle. 

"What?" Geoff said lazily. 

"We are going out. We all need a break and sitting around the house doing nothing is not helping anyone. So we are going to a club, where we will get drunk and relax." Jack stated. "This trip will also include any significant other you have, I know for a fact that you haven't talked to in a few days because you want them to feel bad for you; well I already called them and they will all meet us there in about...fifteen minutes." Jack said looking at his watch. "So pick up you're sorry asses and get into the car." 

A chorus of "Okay's" and "Yes, sirs" was then made as they all walked through the apartment and out the door. 

~*~ 

Walking into the club, there was a large bar directly to the right. In front of that was an expansive dance floor where you could see Meg, and Lindsay dancing as if there wasn't a care in the world. Looking to the far back corner was a spiral staircase that lead to an overhead balcony that looked over onto the dance floor and led outside to see onto the beach of Los Santos. Gav and Michael went to go dance with the two beauties on the dance floor while Jack and Ray headed upstairs to go meet Griffin and Caiti. Ryan followed Geoff to go and get drinks for everyone. The whole building felt as if  _it_ was moving along to the music blaring through the speakers.

"Hey, they're over there!" Jack shouted out to Ray making his was toward the two sitting on a large couch that was next to the railing closer to the dance floor. 

"Hey Jack!" Caiti yelled waving them over. Ray sat in a single chair across from them while Jack went over and sat next to Caiti putting an arm over her shoulders. 

"What have you two been up to?" Jack questioned. 

"Oh you know, just telling embarrassing stories about you and Geoff." Griffon laughed.  

"Yeah like that one time when-" 

"Ha-Ha, when what? Ahh Caiti you're so funny!" Jack inturupted quickly, they all started laughing then. 

"No we've just been talking; catching up we haven't seen each other in a while. We don't hang out as much as Meg or Lindsay. Which is awful by the way we should get togather more!" Caiti said. 

"Well actually Geoff and I have a little proposal for you two, but we can talk business later." Jack hinted. Caiti and Griffon shared a small smile before turning back to their previous conversation. 

Just then Geoff and Ryan came up, Ryan handing Ray a Coke, and Geoff handing Jack a beer, the girls already having their drinks. Geoff sat down next to Griffon while Ryan sat in the chair next to Ray. They talked about anything that wasn't relating to business. Business being heists, guns, or money they just talked letting the music flow.           

Ray looked over the railing and see that Gav and Meg could actually form one person with how close they were dancing, if you could call what they were doing dancing. He could also see that at least Lindsay and Michael had the decency to go to a back corner to make out in, instead of in the middle of the dance floor. 

Ryan looked over to Ray to see him go tense for a second. "Everything alright, Ray?" He asked curiously, "You seem tense." 

"What? Oh yeah!"Ray said a bit to enthusiastically."Everything's fine im gonna go to the uhhhh to- the....bathroom! Ha-ha I forgot the word!" Ray said practically tripping over his feet getting up. He started walking but you could see him trying really hard not to run.

Everyone was just watching him practically fling him self down the stairs their own conversations forgotten. "Has he been acting strange lately or is it just me?" Jack asked.  

"Yeah he's been a little odd." Geoff added as they watched Ray make his way to the bathroom which was to the other side of the bar opposite of where the front door was. "Do you think he's hiding something from us?" He asked slightly worried. 

"No, that's not possible. I mean I barely hang out with you guys when you're all together but, when you are I can see that Ray is not the kind of person to hide things from you. He's not that kind of guy." Caiti said reassuringly. 

~*~

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked in the hallway where the bathrooms are. In front of him was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was about his height and had long dark hair, she was wearing her glasses with an amazing red dress on. "You look amazing by the way." He said as he gave her a small kiss on her cheek. 

"Thank you and I just haven't seen you in a while, plus you told me what bar you were going to so of course I came. I mean sure we've been on dates and stuff but, I want to dance with you and have it not be in my apartment. But if you want me to leave I get it, I came unannounced and I know you haven't told you're friends about me yet and I'm fine with that. So, I'll go if you want me too." Tina said looking up at Ray; who sighed and gave her a small smile. 

"I love you, and I haven't told my friends about you because things have been tough lately and I just don't know how they are going to handle it. I haven't had a girlfriend in a while and half of them are married and the other half are basically married, but I  _do_ want them to met you. I was actually planning something, but you are here now and that's great. So,"He said now with a big smile on his face, offering his arm."will you please join me in meeting my crew?" 

Tina gave a small laugh at his gentleman-ness. "Yes, I will gladly meet your crew-who are basically you're family buy the way even if you don't admit it." 

Geoff had gone down and gotten Michael and Lindsay and told them that they should go and get some drinks so that way they don't pass out from dehydration from all the making out, while he got Gav and Meg to go sit upstairs for a breather. That's why when Ray came up to the little section the crew as currently occupying he realized what a big group he had to talk to. 

"They are literally going to kill me, so if you see a gun or whatever deadly thing Ryan has just run okay?" Ray said worriedly as they walked toward the crew. 

"Hey don't freak out, you have never kept a secret from them before, everything will be fine okay?" Tina said confidently "Besides, if they wanted to kill you they would have done it already." She said with a smile on her face. 

"Wow thanks for the support sweetheart." 

"Anytime." 

The walk seemed to go on for hours before Ray and Tina had finally gotten to the group. The others had pulled over another couch and some chairs for everyone to sit in, they had made their own VIP section. Everyone was turned and facing them when Ray realized they were all looking at Tina, and their linked arms, in confusion. 

"Hey guys." Ray said nervously. 

"X-Ray, are you kidnapping some poor woman?" Gav said from the couch. 

"I know, I mean if your lonely it would probably help if you actually left the house from time to time, might actually meet someone." Michael added. 

"I didn't kidnap her." Ray said defensively. "This is Tina, she and I have been dating for about five months now." Tina gave a little wave. 

Jack choked on his drink, and Ryan spit out some of his diet coke. "Five  _months_?" Geoff asked,"You have had a secret relationship for _five_  months?"

"Uhh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you guys, but I figured I would wait until our little lull ended and we were back on our feet."Ray said "But, she's here now and here to stay and if you have any problem with that then I'll leave and you guys can live without a sniper." He said with a fierce determination in his voice. 

"Well any girl who can get Ray to hold his ground can stay in my book."Geoff said as he stood to shake her hand.

"The last time he used that voice for anything was when he was trying to get me to give him back his DS," Jack said "and trust me I've learned my lesson." 

They all welcomed her in with warm arms, asking questions of how they met or when they met seeing as how Ray never left the apartment. 

"Sorry I didn't tell you Geoff, I just didn't really know how you guys would have reacted, and trust me, if I had known this was the reaction I would get, I would have told you a lot sooner. Ray said when he had gotten the chance, after all the questions. Tina was outside the girls sharing embarrassing stories about their significant others, while all the guys inside looked worried about what they were saying-minus Ryan of course. 

"Hey, I get; when I had first met Griffon I didn't tell Jack until I proposed." Geoff said. 

"Why did you wait that long?" Ray asked looking at Geoff like he was crazy. 

"It's a scary thing to do, dude." He answered honestly. "You don't know what they are gonna say or how they are going to react, it's a crazy business we're in and bringing in people we love is a brave thing to do. _They_ could get hurt by the crap that  _we_ do." Geoff continued gesturing outside to them. "But, they are brave enough to stay with us and sometimes even marry us."He said smiling at Griffon. "And trust me, all those girls out there can take care of themselves, they could all easily kill a man if they wanted, but I still worry and so does Jack, and Michael, so don't worry about it, I get it and so does everyone else, even Ryan, because believe it or not its hard not to care about the people you're with everyday even if we kill people every couple days. I know that it hurts Ryan to see anyone of us in pain, even Gavin, and even if he won't admit it." Geoff said. 

"Thank Geoff." Ray said looking down at his coke. 

"Anytime." 

~*~ 

They stayed for hours dancing and drinking until the sun came up and everyone said their goodbyes, all going to their respective apartments. When they meet the next time though-they will be prepared to release hell. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Does anyone know why we're even here?" Michael said from one side of the table. They were in the heist room; the place they go to plan; a few weeks after they had hung out at the club. It was a plain room with grey walls and an iron door, no windows no cameras, just a long metal table with chairs and a white board. Nobody knows what happens in here except the crew. They were all in the room except for Geoff. 

"I mean, I kinda doubt Geoff planned a heist right?" He continued."He's been moping around the past month because of that whole "Clover" thing."

"I don't know he didn't say anything to me." Gavin said as he continued to draw on the board with Ray. 

"That's because we don't tell you anything." Ryan mumbled leaning on the wall in the corner twirling a knife in his hand. 

"Aw sod off." Gavin rebutted, drawing a crude picture of Ryan on the board-which led to a knife being launched into the wall by his head. 

"Hey, watch it! Believe it or not we actually need Gav sometimes." Ray said pointing his marker at Ryan.

Ryan put his arms up in a mock surrender. Jack just shaking his head at the other end of the table from Michael; continuing to play on his phone. 

Just then Geoff comes into the room with a big smile on his face. 

"Alrighty boys!' He exclaimed clapping his hands together walking in front of the white board while Gavin and Ray went to sit down, Ryan staying in his corner. 

"You are all probably wondering why I called you in here. Well we need to get some business out of the way. Review some things. " 

"Review things? When did crime suddenly become business?" Jack asked, a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry it's only a little boring but, I think we will all be happy with how this turns out. We all have certain jobs-responsibilities." Geoff said, turning around and shaking his head at the drawings on the board, erasing the markings and uncapping a marker.

"Jack- our "Eyes in the Sky".

Ryan- our "Wild Card". "

He continued as he wrote down each name with what their "job description" was. "Gavin- our "Hacker".

Michael- our "Demolitions Expert".

Ray- our "Birds Eye View."

and of course me- "The Boss". Geoff finished, turning and facing the rest of the crew. 

"What's with the nicknames?" Ray said. "Not that i'm complaining or anything, I like it. 

"I had time to plan it out okay?" Geoff responded defensively. 

"Okay the nicknames are great whatever but- why?" Ryan asked standing up straight. 

"Well, I haven't really talked to anyone about this except for maybe Jack a little bit," He said looking towards Jack, who shook his head in agreement. "but we have some new recruits." 

"New recruits? What are you on about?" Gavin asked starting to get defensive. 

"Look clearly our plans aren't working so, we're making some changes, wither you like it or not." Geoff said sternly, silencing the room. "Now these aren't any shockers to any of you. I didn't just pick up some random people off the street. I have been planning this for months, even before this whole "Clover" mess. Okay?" He said, looking at everyone in the room. 

They all shook their heads in hesitant agreement. 

"Okay, now, you all know these people in some way or another. I of course have some more people who are still technically part of the group- our medic team: 

Caleb- our "Head nurse" as we like to call him." Snickering ensued around the room.  

"Followed by Trevor, Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy, who like I said you all know." Geoff continued, as they all walked into the room standing behind Geoff and facing the crew. 

"Now for the new recruits we have: 

Steffie- who will be our "Rumor", we need a sort of inside woman who can blend in easily and can get people to believe whatever she says.  

Kerry- who is our "back-up" when one of you morons manage to get a cold." Geoff said eyeing the Lads, who all looked away at the ceiling or the floor.  

"Now for the part you will all like we have: 

Meg,Lindsay and Tina- our camera and info girls." Geoff said a smirk appearing on his face as he continued to speak. Michael, Gavin, and especially Ray looking at each of their girlfriends in shock, who in return looked at them with knowing smirks. 

"And finnaly we have Caiti and Griffon our- Guns and ammo girls; ironically that's how we met, Griffon sold me my first gun. She totally scammed me out of it but, it was definatly love at first sight." Geoff said staring at his wife lovingly. 

"Geoff" Jack said snapping him out of it. 

"Right, sorry. This, "he said spreading his arms wide. " is our new crew. There is a lot of us now, which means, new heists-bigger and better than ever.

Now we can stop the Clover."

Geoff said putting his hands flat on the table, looking over the crew.

"We're gonna need a bigger planning room." Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this I know the story isn't all that interesting yet but trust me it will get more explosions in a little bit. Just be patient with me please! :) thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is crazy and confusing but don't worry I got this. Sorry it took me so long and yeah there are a lot of names and places but, the main six are the main point in this chapter so like I said don't freak out on me I know its kinda crazy.

     The next few weeks were tedious. Geoff didn't leave the planning room for days on end. Jack would occasionally go in to give Geoff food or to tell him to go and take a shower. Meg, Lindsay and Tina were all making calls to the various people and sources they knew. Griffon and Caiti were in and out of the house constantly bringing in huge bags of ammo and guns letting Michael tag along to pick out his own toys. Caleb was out getting any medical equipment he could think of. Everyone else was memorizing where they needed to be and what they needed to do.

"All right. This is _the heist_. Its gonna be big and its gonna be confusing." Geoff said starting out the meeting. Instead of meeting in the usual room, they had to go to one of their larger safe houses, far away in a secluded area where no one but they knew. It was almost like a giant warehouse, that's what it was built to look like to anyone else. 

"That's what she said." Gavin said proudly. They were all standing around a large table. Geoff not at the head but in the middle where everyone can see him. Everyone else was spread around respectively. 

"What about  _that_  is confusing?" Ray asked ridiculously, glancing at Meg. 

"Oh, no don't look at me." Meg answered defensively. Gav turning rapidly red. 

"Alright we are not talking about Gavin's' weird body parts. We are here to heist. This is going to be a good one. We even get some cash at the end." Geoff continued. 

"Well that's new." Ryan mumbled, while everyone else chuckled.

"Anyways," Geoff said glaring at Ryan who put his hands up defensively. "we are going to have five teams. Each consists of at least two people which is why there are so many teams. We have a total of twenty six people on this job." 

" _Twenty-six people?"_  Michael asked ridiculously."We don't even have that many people in the room!" 

"I'm getting to that." Geoff continued, looking around at everyone's confused looks. "This may not be the biggest heist we've done but, it is still going to be our most confusing, and with that we are gonna need some more help. Come on in!" Geoff called looking towards the door. 

The door opened and and tall man with short curly hair walked in followed by a woman with long blonde hair.

"The  _Fakehaus_ guys?" Michael said spinning to look at Geoff. 

"Gee, sorry to disappoint." Elyse mumbled going to stand on the left side of Geoff while Joel took the right. 

"Look I know we don't usually go out and ask for help but-" Geoff started

"Yeah like try never Geoff, we just got new recruits and the only reason we didn't complain is because we know and trust them already." Ray said glaring at Geoff along with Michael.

"Yeah Geoff your kinda stretching it here." Jack added.

"Listen for this heist we are going to need all the help we can get. Now shut up and listen." Geoff said angrily. "We have six teams, plus one medic group, and three locations to cover. Team A will be the original six, Team B will be Kdin, Lindsay, and Jeremy. Team C will be Matt, Trevor, and Kerry. Team D will be Tina and Meg, and finally we have Team E which will be Adam, James, and Bruce all from Fakehaus." Geoff said.

"You said there are six teams that's only five." Ray said.

"Yeah, and what about Griffon and Caiti?" Jack asked.

 "Well Griffon and Caiti have already supplied us with more than enough ammo than needed to successfully pull off this heist; so they will be back at the safe house along with Elyse, and Steffie who will be getting trained by Caleb to help with any necessary medical needs we may have. That fifth team you guys don't even need to worry about, just like how we have our backup the Fakehaus guys have theirs, that sixth team will be Lawrence, Matt, Sean, and Joel." Geoff took a breath and looked around the room. "I know this is a lot to take in and process and we still have a few more days but I know we can do this, whatever it takes. Also you shouldn't be complaining us six don't have a whole lot to do when this happens." He said looking at the main six. "Now every team knows what they are doing so all I need to do is go over to you morons what the fuck is happening so any questions?" He said looking around. "No? Good. Lets heist."

\--------

"Lindsay is inside going towards the bathroom and Jeremy's outside smoking and I'm about to walk in side." Kdin said inside a car one that blends in easy. 

"Is anyone else in there?" Geoff said on the other end of the ear piece. 

"Yeah there's someone walking towards the cash register but I can't really make out much about them they don't seem to have anything." Kdin said. "I don't know Geoff maybe the Clover didn't hear about this one they might not even come." 

"They'll come Kdin get in there." 

"Whatever you say boss." Kdin said before stepping out of the car and walking inside. Jeremy following in after him. They opened the door and the man behind the register was yelling and the other person pushed past Jeremy and ran outside and onto a motorcycle.

The plan was going smoothly so far. Lindsay burst out the restroom guns out and loaded, she handed Jeremy a machine gun and went to the front window already hearing the  sirens. "Better make this believable right boys?" She said a smirk growing in her face. 

"Bet your ass it'll be believable, do you see what i'm wearing?" Kdin said as he shifted uncomfortably in a tux. 

"Okay I get we had to wear disguises but you really  _had_ to wear the mustache too?" Jeremy said in a purple hoodie. 

"No I didn't  _have_ to but I  _wanted_ too. Because I don't know how Geoff has a real one of these let alone a fake one." Kdin said

"We got incoming" Lindsay said wearing a very summer themed shirt. 

Soon enough cops were surrounding the gas station they were at by the dozens and bullets were flying through the air.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Jeremy said reloading his gun. 

"Not too much longer the others should be starting soon." Lindsay said, shooting a cop from coming in the back door. 

\-------

"Aww man do you think I could buy this before we start or is it too late now?" Trevor said holding up some t-shirt towards Kerry who just rolled his eyes at him. "Dude you can just take it nobody is going to care in a few minutes." 

"Speaking of we have incoming." Matt said walking past them and towards the dressing room. The boys stayed where they were chatting casually as the woman behind the register looked at them cautiously. A bike parked in front of the clothes store and a woman got off the bike with a bag over her shoulder.

"Guys come look at this!" Matt called from around the corner out of sight from the cash register.

"What do we do now? Just wait for the lady to start screaming?" Kerry said, he looked like a little boy in his dads jacket.

"Well we also have to kinda hope that the lady who just walked in _is_ in fact the Clover but-" 

Just then the lady started to scream and the motorcycle was roaring off down the road.

"-or yeah we wait for the lady to scream." Matt finished turning to get the guns they hid in the dressing room.

"The cops are already on their way are you guys ready?" Tina said from the other side of the ear piece.

"Yeah we're ready thanks Tina. The Clover just left headed towards the warehouse." Trevor said pushing the sunglasses on top of his head.  

"Alright boys lets have some fun." Matt said turning with a rocket launcher in his hands. 

"That is so creepy when you have that mask on." 

\---------

"She's on her way to you guys." Meg said. 

"Copy that we're waiting. Alright boys get in position." Geoff said. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again sorry that last chapter was kinda crap but this one I think is pretty good. Sorry again but here is the one everyone is waiting for - the crew is gonna meet the Clover. 
> 
> And in this story the reader is trained to be amazing in hand to hand combat.  
> 

     The warehouse they were in was huge and old. On the outside it looked just like an old factory but it was rumored to have a large sum of money from the Cock-Bites last heist. Its a good thing Geoff left them on good terms or else this never would have been possible. Burnie agreed to have the warehouse cleared out since he had no use for it at the time. It was the perfect location for a trap against the Clover.

     The plan was simple to the crew but just enough to seem like a real heist. They would send Lindsay, Kdin, and Jeremy dressed as Jack, Geoff, and Ray to a gas station. They pull up and Lindsay would go inside and use the bathroom while Jeremy would go outside and have a smoke while Kdin was in the car. They expected that someone would show up to rob the place before they would; and that's exactly what happened. She would rob the place and the man behind the register would push the emergency button signaling the cops to come immediately. Lindsay would come out and supply the rest of her team with guns and ammo to make the job look more realistic- I mean they couldn't just surrender, that'd be crazy. The cops would come and they go out guns a blazing then they would surrender right when the next part of the plan would take place.

     Almost the same plan would ensue except that it would be Matt, Trevor, and Kerry dressed as Ryan, Gavin and Michael. They were at a small clothing store a few miles from the gas station. The guns would be hidden in the fitting room, where when the woman behind the register would panic and of course call the cops. Now the cops have never actually caught anyone from the Fake AH Crew and they still won't with Geoff's plan. So when they capture the "Crew" it'll take a few hours to realize that they people they do have aren't actually them, and when that happens they will take each of them into an interrogation room to be questioned until the dumb ass cops realize that they won't get a peep out of them. The chief will eventually come into talk to them for herself. Once she gets tired she'll turn to some random cop who just started work a few days ago along with a few others to do the easy job and take the prisoner back to their cell. What she won't realize until the next morning is that those three cops they just hired are no where to be found, along with a few cop cars, and some guns, oh and of course some of prisoners are also missing.

     Turns out that the LSPD needed some intern type police officers to go on coffee runs and the like. So it wasn't too hard for Adam to get himself and a few others into the police station to pose as cops. It was surprisingly easy to get the disguised Fake AH Crew members out of the police station and back to the penthouse. It was a good thing they had Griffon and Caiti trained for basic medical care because the cops down at the LSPD didn't give any to Kdin or Trevor who had a few bullet holes now to account for but, other that those few injuries everything seemed to have gone well.

 

\-----

      

     You slide open the door and turn behind you to make sure no one followed pulling your duffle bag up onto your shoulder. You turn around sliding the door shut only to see Geoff Ramsey himself standing in the center of the mostly empty warehouse. There was only one light on and it was angled right over him. It was eerily like walking onto a movie set as you made your way to wards him a grin slowly appearing on your face, of course he cant see it though with the mask covering your mouth and nose.

"Geoff Ramsey, it's funny I heard you just got arrested."

"Yeah well, turns out cops are dumbasses." He said glaring at you.

"Well that's something I think we can both agree on. So how are we gonna do his." You said after a slight pause. "Assuming you did all this to get to me."

"This can be done very easily, you tell us what we want to know and maybe you go out scratch free or the hard way." Geoff said.

"Us?" You questioned him. "Oh wait let me guess. The hard way is having little Brownman up on his perch shoot me and maybe a few explosions from Mogar." You say looking up at the dark corner of the warehouse where you think you see a little pink rifle move back into the shadows.

Geoff smirked at you. "How do you always manage to be one step ahead of us?"

"Maybe I'm just lucky." You say with a smile. Now circling each other like wolves.

He chuckles a little bit. "Well since you seem to know everything, why did you come here? You could have just robbed the two stores and left."

"Well I have to admit it was a very well thought out plan, I came here expecting nothing but money." You say with a shrug of your shoulders.

"Why do it though?" Geoff said with genuine curiosity crossing his face. "You could have planned out your own heists instead of stealing ours."

You put your hands up in surrender. "Hey, I never stole your plans. I had to make your plan for six people achievable with only one person. The only thing I did was rob the place before you got there. The only stealing I did was from those stores."

" _WHY?_ " Geoff said getting more angry. He stopped walking and now was standing in a defensive pose. "Why us? Why not the Cock-Bites or Fakehaus?"

"Why not?" You say. "I came to this crappy city and the first thing I hear is that no one messes with the Fake AH Crew, and lives to tell the tale. How can you resist a story-a challenge like that? I started doing some digging about you and your crew, how you were once a cock-bite and how you took in a random british kid who didn't have a home. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I knew more information about your own team than you did." You hear shuffling behind Geoff but don't see anything in the shadows. "But i'll be honest I was surprised." You say.

"What could possible be surprising?" Geoff said.

"How _easy_ it was." You say with a smile on your face.

"SCREW YOU-" You hear behind you.

"MICHAEL WAIT-"

It all happened at once, you heard Michael from behind you and turned just in time to see him pull out a handgun and go to aim it at you. You drop you're duffle bag and kick the gun out of his hands, getting up and punching him. Which led to him punching you right back, now it was just a fist fight but little did they know you had the advantage.

"RAY! SHOOT HER!" Gavin yelled up at him stepping out from behind Geoff.

"Sure Gav why don't you come on up here and tell me how to shoot her unless you want me to also hit Michael." Ray said angrily.

You and Michael continue fighting, you knock him to the ground but he just pulls you down right along with him. He hits your temple and you know that's gonna need stiches as soon as you feel the blood, he's not getting off without a few injuries either his lip is already split.

"Gav get Ryan in here." Geoff said grabbing the duffle bag you dropped. Gavin ran out the back door to where Jack and Ryan were waiting by the cargo bomb. Not every heist goes as planned.

You feel hands on your shoulders as your being thrown back off of Michael. You stand up and see the Vagabond standing in front of you now, a knife in his hands.

"This should be fun." You say taking a knife out.

You two continue fighting moving too fast for even Ray to shoot you. You each get a few cuts here and there, you do the same thing to him as you did to Michael kicking the knife from him hand when he grabs your leg with his other hand and pushing you the ground and you let go of the knife to catch your fall. He fall on top of you and he's punching you. You wrap your leg around him and flip over so now you have the upper hand when you punch him his mask must have gotten lose and you yank it off going in for another punch when you look at him and you realize you would remember those eyes anywhere.

"Ryan?" You say looking at him with shock.

He looks up at you with wide eyes, when suddenly the world goes black.

 

\-------

 

"Was that so hard?" Jack says holding a piece of wood over Ryan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's that for a plot twist?!   
> What do you guys think is going to happen next let me know in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

They're headed back to one of there many safe houses in silence after Geoff gets off of the phone with Burnie telling him they no longer need the warehouse. Jack and Gavin are sitting at the front of the cargo bomb with everyone else sitting in the seats lined in the back. Ray and Geoff siting on either side of your unconscious body. Ryan and Michael on the opposite side. Ray and Michael keep giving side ways looks to Ryan who is sitting staring at you at a complete loss for words. If looks could kill Ryan would be dead from the look Geoff was giving him.

      "So what exactly happened in there?" Jack asked from the front; Gavin giving him a sideways look. Ryan seemed to snap out of it and looked around at the rest of the group.

"Yeah Ryan what the fuck happened?" Geoff snapped back. Ryan looked back at you with utter confusion on his face.

"I-I don't know." Ryan said slowly.

"Well what the fuck does that mean?" Geoff said throwing his arms in the air. Ryan looked over to Geoff with a sad look in his eyes.

"I thought she was dead."

\-----

You wake up with your hands handcuffed behind your back in a small room with one single light dangling above you head. You can feel some dried blood on your neck from where Jack hit you and your lip is split from Michael. The door opens and the boss himself steps in with his usual tux on.

"Well look who finally joined us. You've been out for a while" Geoff said standing in front of the table you were behind. "But now I've got some questions."

"Ask away. I don't really have a choice in the matter." You say sarcastically making a rattling noise with the handcuffs.

Geoff gives a dry laugh and starts to pace in front of you. "You said you knew more about my own crew than I did. How's that possible?"

"You do realize that I said most of that crap to get under your skin." You say with a small smile. Geoff just gives you a look and you sigh and continue talking. "Really it wasn't that hard. Your crew doesn't have too many secrets, I guess that's why you all work so well together."

"Why does that seem surprising to you?" He says leaning towards you with his hands on the table.

"If you ask Ryan anything that he doesn't want you to know he will either deflect the question completely or he'll just shut down, never saying a word. I'm assuming that's what happened when you asked him about me. I mean you all know so much about each other but you know absolutely nothing about Ryan, do you? " You say looking at Geoff expectantly already knowing the answer. Geoff looks at you and shakes his head.

"No I suppose we don't."

"That's what's surprising to me - none of you questioned it did you?"

Geoff looks at you with astonishment across his face. Ryan just slipped into his crew no questions asked without so much as a second glance. He has been in the crew for years now and no one even knows when his birthday is.

"Well I guess when I told you I knew more about your crew than you did I wasn't completely wrong." You say looking at Geoff. "I know Ryan."

Geoff turned and started pacing in front of you, clearly thinking. "Well I suppose that leads me to my next question. How exactly do you know Ryan?"

You knew the question was coming up, it was bound to happen. But the answer was long and painful. You take in a deep breath and look now at the table.

"Its a pretty long story. You sure you wanna know?" Looking back up at Geoff hoping on the slight chance he asks a different question. He only looks at you with a determined look in his eye.

"It was years ago. I had met Ryan when we had both started robbing things for the fun of it instead of just for the money. We realized how boring it was to just sit around about wait to grow old not doing anything with your life. So I was out a decided to rob a gas station for shits and giggles when the clerk pulled a gun on me; and of course me being the dumb shit that I am I wasn't expecting that so he shot my side and luckily enough didn't hit anything important. I shot him back and went out the back door already hearing the sirens." Geoff could tell this was hard to tell but he let you finish speaking.

"I went into this dark alley where I knew the cops wouldn't look and tried to stop the bleeding and like I said this was when I first stated doing this so I had no idea what I was doing. Down the street I heard a few gun shots go off and that's not too uncommon to hear in downtown Los Santos but five minutes later, this tall clumsy guy comes barreling down the alley." Geoff had to admit though he never imagined anyone describing Ryan as "clumsy". "He and I were pretty freaked out but we decided to help each other out. Me being shot in this scenario worked out pretty well when the cops came toward the alley and I told them Ryan had gone down around the corner. We were gone before the ambulance came down to "help" me. We roamed the streets for a while just the two of us and we decided to join a crew."

"Ryan told us he had never been in a crew before this one." Geoff said looking at you skeptically thinking you were lying.

"Well he killed them all, so there wasn't much of a crew after that." You say giving Geoff a pointed look.

"While were in the crew I had began thinking that maybe this wasn't for me anymore. I was thinking of leaving and going off and settling down with that boring life. It was a small crew so word spread quickly and before I had even got the chance to tell Ryan my plan, they were kidnapping me and putting me in a warehouse with no way out and one very big fire. Turns out they're crap at tying knots so I got out easy enough and they never came back and assumed I was dead. So I went with it, I left and I started over. I even got a job for a while. Turns out Ryan and I were right about how freaking boring it is to live like that and well here I am." You finish with a shrug of your shoulders.

"Okay but what was Ryan doing during all of this, he thinks your dead and just moves on with his life?" Geoff says throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"Ryan was majorly pissed to say the least. At first they told him we went out on a small run and I got shot and didn't make it. Then he found out they were lying and killed them all except for the leader-Max. He let Max live I think so he could know how it feels to have someone taken from you. I never told Ryan I survived because I wanted to move on and I wanted Ryan to also. I should of known he would have found out. I left and I came back I didn't know Ryan was still doing this honestly. I was still trying to figure out who the man behind the mask was in the first place."

Geoff stands in front of you and just stares for awhile, thinking of what to do next. It looks like he doesn't have to just yet because Jack walks in and says something in his ear and they leave the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever turns out I'm pretty good at procrastinating!  
> Also some information maybe completely wrong- I have no idea because I've never stolen anything except like maybe an eraser from my school or something

Once they had gotten back Jack and Ray took the Clover to the interrogation room while Ryan had gone straight to his room. Lindsay took Michael to get patched up by Caleb who was waiting in the dinning room with all his supplies out expecting someone to have a few injuries. Gavin had followed Geoff into his office, out of all of them Gavin could cool Geoff off the fastest and everyone knew Geoff was mad. 

"She really did a number on you didn't she?" Lindsay said looking at his eye that was swollen shut, along with all the other cuts on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever I got a few good hits on her too ya know?" Michael said angrily as he plopped down in a chair opposite of Caleb.

"You did?" Caleb asked. "I thought that was from Jack?"

Michael glared at Caleb who just shrugged and started cleaning the wounds, already used to Michaels looks.

"Just saying she hit you in the right spots, this was calculated." Caleb said looking where the Clover had hit Michael.

"Are you saying she planned on getting in a fist fight with him?" Lindsay asked standing next to the table.

"No not exactly, I'm saying she knows what she's doing she doesn't just blindly punch she knows the best places to punch to cause the most damage." Caleb explained looking from Lindsay to Michael. 

Once Michael was all patched up Caleb looked at the unconscious Clover and cleaned up his supplies and left since no one else was really injured otherwise. Lindsay walked into the living room after walking Caleb out and sat next to Michael on the couch. Ray and Jack were also in the room but Jack seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Ray was talking to someone on the phone probably Tina. The room was quiet other than Rays quiet talking but you could hear Gavin in the next room trying to sooth the conflicted Geoff.

"Man I hate dealing with Geoff when he gets all pissy." Ray said ending his conversation with Tina.

"I mean do you really blame him?" Michael asked.

"No, I guess not." He answered back. "What do you think Ryan meant when he said he thought she was dead? I don't really see Ryan as being one to be fooled easily."

"I don't know but did you see how he just froze back in the warehouse? I've never seen Ryan act like that." Jack said joining in.

"Was it really that crazy?" Lindsay asked having not been filled in yet.

"Yeah it was pretty intense." Ray said

They heard a door close and soon Gavin appeared in the room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Geoff not budging this time Gav?" Michael said already knowing how to read his face.

"No the bloody asshole is as stubborn as always!" He said stomping into the kitchen to get a drink, mumbling profanities under his breath.

"What are we waiting for anyways?" Ray asked.

"Well it would probably be easier to interrogate someone who actually conscious right?" Michael said sarcastically.

"No she's up Geoff talking to her now." Gavin said walking into the room.

"Couldn't you have said that earlier?"

"I just got here!" Gavin said glaring at Michael.

"Well you should have said that first!"

"Enough!" Jack shouted before the argument could get more heated. "Everyone needs to relax okay? I get that we're all tense but fighting with each other isn't going to solve anything! We just need to wait for Geoff to finish talking to her and then we can figure out what to do next."  
Gavin's phone started vibrating and when he pulled it out the color drained from his face.  
"What is it Vav?" Ray asked looking worriedly at Gavin.

"We may need to figure out what to do now. Jack go get Geoff now."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it!" Gavin said grabbing his laptop and typing away furiously.

"What is going on?!" Lindsay said as Jack ran towards the interrogation room.

"She knew what we were doing the whole time. She never took the tracker off the money." Gavin said not taking his eyes off the computer.

"What does that mean dumbass?" Michael asked looking over Gavin shoulder.

"It means," Gavin answered ignoring the insult. "She led the cops right to us."

"SHE WHAT?!" Geoff yelled just coming into the room, Jack following closely behind him.

"She must have known what we were planning." Gavin said eerily calm "I'm trying to reroute the cops signal but it'll take me a minute."

"That's it." Geoff said storming off back down the hallway. "RYAN! Get out here now."

The door opened with an angry Ryan staring right at an infuriated Geoff. Now Ryan may be known as the man who can kill people with the blink of an eye but when Geoff was mad you knew that he was not a man to be trifled with. Ryan froze not expecting Geoff and especially not _this_ Geoff _._

"What? God Damn I'll come out alright?" Ryan said startled.

"The Clover just led the cops right too us." Geoff answered voice calm. 

Ryans eyes widened with surprise as he followed Geoff out into the living room. 

"How you doing Gav?" Jack asked watching him type. 

"I think I've distracted them a bit but believe it or not the cops in this town aren't always so dumb." Gavin said eyes flicking across the screen in front of him. 

"Wait did you talk to her Geoff?" Ryan asked looking worried. 

"Yeah I talked to her Ryan but we can talk about what she said later for now we need to get these cops off our back." 

"No Geoff that's not what I'm worried about." He said. "You didn't leave anyone with her did you." He asked surveying the room notice everyone was in there. 

"No why the hell would I do that she's handcuffed in a room that locks from the outside." Geoff said looking at Ryan like he's crazy ans Ryan started down the hallway.

"Geoff you're not understanding me-" 

"Just spit it out Ryan!" Geoff yelled following Ryan who was now running down the hallway.

"When we were in that crew together she could get out of handcuffs in under 30 seconds. How much do you wanna bet she's beaten that record?" Ryan said turning to the closed door. 

"Yeah but how would she get out the door locks from the outside?" Geoff said standing behind him. 

Ryan slammed open the door and stormed inside followed by Geoff. Both men walked in guns out and walked into an empty room with an empty chair. The pair of handcuffs were on the table and next to it was a neatly drawn clover. 

"She's gone." Ryan said dropping his hands to his sides. 

"I'm actually just leaving" You said with a grin to the two Gents as you slammed the door shut leaving them in the locked room.

 


End file.
